Smoke
Smoke and Mirrors is the second episode of The Wolf Among Us. The episode was released on February 4th for PC, Mac and the North American Playstation 3 Network and on Febuary 5th for Xbox 360 and European Playstation 3 Network. Story Bigby is thinking about snow white when the police start asking him questions Bigby is reluctant and moaning over Snow White. Then all the police faint with Crane coming in the questioning room with all the evidence telling Bigby to go with hime while the police are under the effects of the spell which will wipe, their memorys for the last 24 hours including Snow Whites murder. Crane and Bigby are in a taxi when they start talking however depending on the players choice bigby can just ignore or praise Crane on his actions. they arrive at the woodlands to go to Tweedle Dee or the Woodsman depending on your choice in episode one. Bigby finds Bluebeard cleaning his knife when Crane tells Bluebeard to let Bigby talk to them Depending on the players actions Tweedle Dee or The Woodsman will talk or remain quiet about their actions. Bluebeard then steps in and eventually leads to a bit of conflict between Bluebeard and Bigby until the door open to,show a suprised Crane looking at Snow White which then leads to the opening credits. Snowhite reveals she was not dead and it was someone using glamor pretending to look like her she thewn offers Bigby tosee the body and talk to TJ who found the body as he was out and reveals he heard someone say "Stop laughing at me" traumatized he stops talking bigby then goes to look at the body. He then finds a bottle of perfume saying use this and the bodys glamour finally wears off to reaveal a troll which is Hollys sister from the bar. Bigby and depending on the players choice Snow head to the bar to find holly and jack there with Jack acting very cocky and Holly upset about the news of her sister she tells them where she worked and it ends with snow heading off with Holly and bigby heading to the work place. Bigby arrives at Pudding and Pie to find a pole dancer and Gorgie Bigby trying to talk to Gorgie then leads to Hans accidently reavealing about a book which bigby then has to interrogate Gorgie to get him to confess into where he is Hiding he then gets the book with all the clients signings and he finds a Mr Smith for Hollys sister he then goes to the open arms Hotel to be suprised in finding beauty working there she then guides him and she has the key to open every room but room 207 where Mr Smith was the key would not work. Beast then appears getting the worng end of the stick he becomes enraged and him and Bigby fight which then leads to Bigby slaming Beast against the door of 207 which makes it fall down him and beast stop fighting and arew horrified to find blood and flowers all over the bed it is then reavealed that this is where hollys sister died and mr Smith has an obbsesion with Snow white and Asked Hollys sister to wear Glamour to look like Snow white and how he is stlking Snow White and finding pictures of her and the last one reavealing Mr Smith to be Crane about to make Love to Hollys sister. with it is shown how Crane is watching Bigby through the Magic Mirror and thenn Grabing the magic lamp and destroying it ending episode 2. Holly Extras *Bluebeard will be introduced in this episode, shown by a clip from IGN's up at noon, who will be voiced by Dave Fennoy The same voice actor of Lee of the walking dead Gallery Wolfamongus puddingandpie.jpg|"Pudding and Pie" Screenshot Wolfamongus jack.jpg|Jack and Bigby Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Episodes